leave me breathless
by smurfettekandybones
Summary: one-shot de Booth & Brennan. aw no se resumir...  mejor leanla... :


_Es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan son personajes propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox…_

_Affs si fueran míos desde que los hubiera juntados de una vez_

_**Leave me Breathless **_

_Luego de terminar un largo caso, booth le propuso a brennan de pasar un rato lejos de todo, solo ellos dos, para distraerse del trabajo, le dijo para ir a la playa pero ella como siempre, se negó. Busco escusas donde no las habían para decir que no y como siempre lo hizo. No era que no le gustara la idea de estar con él, pero sinceramente no le gustaba la playa…_

_Era sábado por la mañana brennan se encontraba en su casa frente de su portátil escribiendo un capítulo de su novela… booth estaba en su casa terminando de preparar todo lo que le tenía a brennan como sorpresa, luego de terminar de arreglar unos pequeños detalles con Ángela se dispuso a ir al departamento de brennan. Al llegar toco el timbre cosa que hizo que brennan se exaltara ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y se levanto para abrir la puerta…_

Bo: vengo a raptarte- _le dice entrando a su departamento_-

Br: ok, ok, pero estoy ocupada, estoy escribiendo un capitulo de mi novela sabes que últimamente no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo y mas por tu culpa-_le dice aunque la idea de booth le parecía jugosa_ -

Bo: oh! Vamos bones. Es sábado… y estas escribiendo, noo no, nos vamos y ya- _le dice sacándola de su departamento, brennan tenia derecho a resistirse a no hacerlo, a no ir con él, pero no lo hizo, además sería algo difícil booth no se lo permitiría eso lo sabia-_

_Ya estaban en la suv… _

Br: booth a donde me llevas no es justo, dime o me bajo- _le suplicaba que le dijera hacia donde se dirigían_-

Bo: - riendo por la curiosidad de brennan- _vez te dije que sería una sorpresa._

Br: ¡no! No me dijiste que era una sorpresa. Solo me raptaste y no se a donde me llevas.

Bo: pero vez ya te lo estoy diciendo, es una sorpresa, y tranquila bones ya nos queda menos camino que antes- _brennan se quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras tenia la mirada perdida en la ventana de la suv no quería empezar una discusión con él. Booth la observaba y le interrumpe diciéndole_ - ya vamos a llegar bones - _Brennan volteo y lo miro y luego volvió a mirar hacia la ventana_- bones no me digas que estas brava conmigo, solo quería que pasáramos un buen rato, solos tu y yo – _le dice tomándola de la mejilla y mirándola a los ojos_- tenemos tiempo que no lo hacemos. -_Brennan al ver la carita que booth tenia no podía resistirse a él era algo muy difícil de hacerlo, se derretía con tan solo verlo a los ojos- _

Br: claro que no amor, no seas tonto, no estoy brava, solo estoy impaciente, quisiera llegar de una vez a donde sea que me llevas quiero estar contigo ya no vez que es difícil estar a tu lado y no besarte y… - _le decía con mucho cariño y besándolo, cosa que hizo que booth ventilara-_ ya sabes que no puedo ser racional cuando estoy a tu lado te amo ok.

Bo: yo más…- _le dice dándole un pequeño beso y volviendo a dirigir la mirada al volante_

Br: oye… y no me vas a decir a donde me llevas….- _le dice tocando su entrepierna, mientras veía como se tensaba-_

Bo: oh... no, vamos bones como se te ocurre hacer….- _booth al solo sentir sus manos en el, con tan solo un roce era algo preciso pero hacia que perdiera su juicio, sentía como corría aquel escalofriante pero extraordinaria sensación en su piel y empezaba a imaginar cosas y no quería hacerlo, pero era muy dificultoso resistirse. Ella al notar lo que producía en el volvió su mirada a la ventana -_

Br: ¿Sabes? Quiero hacer muchas cosas... pero como no me dirás… pzZ no lo hare... Lástima.

Bo: no seas manipuladora de esa manera me convencerás – _decía el volviendo a su temperatura normal, mientras pensaba que lo que decía era totalmente absurdo, había pensado en decirle y hacerle el amor allí mismo en el auto, pero tenía que controlarse y no hacerlo, no podía ser tan impulsivo. Todo con calma, -pensaba_ -No te diré… es una sorpresa ya te dije…

Br: igual lo sabré ¿no crees?- _le dice-_

Bo: si pero… - _le dice dándole un fugaz beso_- bones falta poco – _le dan un pequeño beso y vuelve su mirada al volante_.

Br: ok! Está bien, solo esperare.- _dice ella resignada a la idea de que booth no le diría que iban hacer así hiciera lo que hiciera-_

_La espera fue muy larga para brennan el camino se hacía eterno, no quería ni pensar para donde iban, por el camino que habían tomado se imaginaba que irían a la playa, no había de otra, no quedaba otra cosa por esos lugares que la costa pero le daría igual sea cual sea ese lugar a donde fueran, lo importante era estar con él y era lo que quería. Booth estaba un poco nervioso, esperaba que a brennan le gustara lo que le tenía preparado, sabía que a brennan no le gustaba la playa, pero pensaba hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre eso. Ya tenían dos meses de estar juntos y nunca habían salido de la ciudad debido al trabajo, se les habían hecho muy difíciles para ambos. _

_Al llegar, booth se estaciono, brennan tenía una sonrisa que no le cavia en su rostro… _

Bo: llegamos- _dice el suspirando_-

Br: lo sé…- _le da un pequeño pero muy apasionado beso, y se baja de la suv, booth la sigue…_ - woW booth estos es genial – _decía suspirando la brisa que chocaba con su rostro, booth se le acerca y le besa por detrás en el cuello- esto es magnífico- se voltea y le brinca a booth rodeándolo con sus piernas en la cintura de el_- te amoo te amoo. Me encanta que me hayas traído_ aquí._

Bo: me emociona la idea de que te haya gustado pero esto no es lo que…- _eso no era lo que le quería mostrar, pero brennan lo agarra por el cuello y lo besa, él le respondió y se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso_- espera y te muestro _- le dice y se separa de ella y va de camino a la suv. Entra y saca una pequeña bolsita, y se la da a brennan, brennan se imaginada que contenía la bolsa, ya que la conocía porque frecuentaba mucho a esa tienda_- toma es para ti, espero que te guste no fue mi idea….- _le da la bolsa y se quita la camisa y el pantalón y se queda en unos pequeños shorts playeros, brennan se quedo mirando sus pectorales y su ajustado short, le quedaba súper bien se veía muy sexy_- mmm bones toma- _decía interrumpiéndola, brennan salió de sus pensamientos –_

Br: que hay aquí- _le dice señalándola pequeña bolsa-_

Bo: pruébatelo, estamos en la playa bones_- le dice-_

Br: _- brennan le echa un vistazo a la pequeña bolsa y se sonroja al ver el contenido de ella_- ok veré como puedo cambiarme en la suv-

Bo: pero si quieres puedes hacerlo aquí- _le dice muy pícaro el- _nadie te vera solo estamos nosotros

Br: booth! – _exclama ella-_

Bo: ok, ve, anda yo esperare aquí, tranquilamente- _le dice él, brennan se fue a cambiar y se quedo esperándola. Estaba impaciente, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a brennan en traje de baño, aunque sabía que su cuerpo era el mejor de todos, y el mejor cuerpo que había visto en su vida, pero igual cada vez que lo veía era como si fuera la primera vez, cada vez sentía que era la primera vez que lo veía, la primera vez que lo tocaba, y cada vez se entregaban mas el uno al otro, era como si fuera la primera vez, era algo inexplicable para ellos cada vez que estaban juntos sentían como si fuera la primera vez y que cada vez imaginan que no había un después, un luego o un mañana, simplemente se fundían en su mismo ser, ocupaban el mismo espacio, se atrevían a romper las leyes de la física una y otra vez…_

_Booth estaba sumido en sus pensamientos recordando aquellos momentos con brennan, pero a penas voltio la mirada y vio que ella venia en camino, solo se quedo mirándola, se le había olvidado la noción del tiempo, de todo lo que había a su alrededor, estaba expectante viéndola a ella, solo a ella… _

Br: Booth! Booth! … Hey... hola… ¿cómo me veo? – _le pregunta al ver la reacción de él, ni siquiera parpadeaba, estaba absorto solo la miraba y no decía nada- booth! Ya veo que me veo espantosa_.

Bo: woW…

Br: solo "woW" es lo que vas a decir.

Bo: woW, _- no tenia palabras para describirle lo hermosa que se veía_- estas, woW…

Br: booth! woW ¿Qué?

Bo: estas hermosa, te ves genial, te queda genial- _le dice acercándose a ella tomándole de la mano y haciéndole un ademan para que diera una vuelta para poder observarla mejor_- te ves muy bien…

Br: lo sé, aunque no consigo saber como pudiste elegir el bikini te va muy bien con eso eh, sería un buen trabajo.

Bo: alguien me ayudo Tempe. No creas que yo…

Br: lo sé, Ángela ¿cierto?

Bo: si, quien mas podría…

Br: _- interrumpiéndolo_- comprar el bikini más sexy de la tienda para lucírtelo a ti…

Bo: me encanta que sea para mí o sino seria el hombre más infortunado y mas celoso del planeta- _le dice acercándose y dándole pequeños besos en sus labios-_

Br: tranquilo tigre que soy toda tuya -_le dice respondiendo sus pequeños besos que luego se convirtieron en un beso muy apasionado fundiéndose En la boca de el otro, descubriendo una y otra vez cada rincón de ellos mientras sus lenguas se acompasaban al mismo ritmo y sintiendo todo lo que se transmitían a través de ellos, mientras sus besos seguían ya sus manos iban tomando territorio propio, las manos de booth acariciaba muy suavemente su espalda mientras que las de brennan ya estaba tocando sus firmes glúteos, cosa que hizo que booth se pusiera muy estimulado_ – te queda muy bien esto eh- _le dice mientras pasaba sus manos por sus nalgas_-

Bo: oh bones! No hagas eso, porque- _decía articulando cada palabra que podía salir de sus labios- porque me harás hacer cosas que luego puedas arrepentirte._

Br: mmm, en serio como cuales- _decía ella con un tono de voz muy sensual mientras seguía besándolo y tocando su cuerpo, luego besando sus perfectos pectorales_- yo también puedo hacer cosas eh- _se apretaba aun mas a él, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran y recostándose sobre la arena, ni siquiera les importaba en donde estaban… Pero booth no se quedo muy atrás el también la besaba con mucha pasión y acariciaba su cuerpo, sus manos tocaban cada centímetro de su piel, brennan al sentir como booth ya perdía el control total de sus manos sobre ella solo se separo, booth la mira como preguntándole ¿qué pasa? y ella solo le dice con una voz muy malvada_- veremos quien llega primero al agua, alcánzame- _Brennan pretendía jugar con él, pero él no podía permitir eso luego de cómo lo había dejado noo-_

Bo: vamos bones , no pretenderás dejarme…- _booth ya veía como brennan había echado a correr y se sumergió en el agua no le quedaba de otra seguirla, y se dispuso a seguirla y también se sumergió en el agua, cosa que le cayó como un balde de de hielo debido a la temperatura que le había hecho cambiar de un momento a otro_- amor en donde estas – decía el ya adentro del agua mientras trataba de buscarla, en ese momento la sintió detrás de él y como se le subía por la espalda.

Br: aquí estoy, si me estas buscando…

Bo: ahora tú no te zafaras de mi eh- _le dice mientras la agarra por la cintura y la pone al frente __de el__ en eso ella enrolla sus piernas en el-_

Br: eso espero, además no lo quiero hacer_- le dice mientras lo besa-_

Bo: oye bones, una pregunta no quieres conocer la sorpresa que dije que te tenia – _le pregunta el-_

Br: ¿Qué? ¿Cuál?, no entiendo, entonces cual es porque para mí esto ha sido espectacular, al haberme traído aquí y...

Bo: bueeh, te acuerdas la vez que te dije que quería estar en un lugar para nosotros, solo nosotros, sin que nadie nos molestara, lejos de todos.

Br: si claro que me acuerdo, fue cuando estábamos en mi oficina y casi nos pillan, pero que tiene que ver con esto_- le pregunta ella aun no entendía de que hablaba booth-_

Bo: bueno, bien, ya verás de lo que hablo- _le dice dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios_-

Br: ¿qué booth? ¡Dime!- _le pregunta ella ansiosa y también un poco angustiada_-

Bo: ven vamos…- _le dice tomándola de la mano para salir del agua, ella acepto gustosamente quería saber ya de una vez de que hablaba booth, al salir siguieron un camino entre las palmeras_-

Br: booth a donde vamos

Bo: bones, ¡por dios!, ¿puedes espera?...

Br: si booth, pero llevamos miles de kilómetros caminando por qué no vinimos en la suv

Bo: no llevamos kilómetros caminando bones y menos miles de kilómetros, mira todavía estamos cerca de la playa mira la arena…

Br: lo sé booth, solo usaba una metáfora, tu usas miles de ellas, solo quería…

Bo: _- sonriendo_- jajá lo se bones pero mira ya llegamos.

Br: qué bueno, ¿llegamos? – _Le pregunta ella al no ver nada-_

Bo: si ya veras, pero cúbrete los ojos, no veas- _le dice él con insistencia-_

Br: _- al mira la cara de booth acepto, y coloco sus manos sobre sus ojos_- booth, no somos ningunos niños

Bo: vamos bones! Puedes mantener la magia del momento ¿quieres?- _le dice al ver que brennan tenía colocada sus manos en la mitad de sus ojos -_

Br: ok, está bien - _le dice ella sonriendo_ - ¿así? - _le pregunta por si lo estaba haciendo bien, al taparse los ojos_-

Bo: si bones- _decía el encantado al notar la inocencia de ella al hacer lo que él le pedida_- así está bien, pero no vayas a hacer trampas –

Br: ok amor, no lo hare _- dice ella mientras booth la toma por la cintura y la guía para que pudiera ir con él a donde la llevaba, luego de guiarla hacia el pequeño camino llegaron a una cabaña, era muy linda y acogedora_-

Bo: ya puedes mirar – _le dice a brennan y ella accede a lo que él le dice y quita las manos de sus ojos y cuando vio lo que tenia al frente se quedo muy fascinada, era una cabaña muy linda, (pensaba que tendría un fin de semana inolvidable allí con él)-_

Br: woW booth esto es genial, esta bellísimo mi amor- _le dice dándose la vuelta y besando al hombre que estaba absorto mirándola-_

Bo: si lo es, y es nuestra – _le dice a brennan y ella se separa de sus labios y su queda viéndolo muy confusa, ¿nuestra?, se preguntaba -_

Br: ¿nuestra? noo! De verdad,- _le pregunta ella muy confusa y a la vez contenta y booth solo asentía a su pregunta_ -¿nuestra?, no entiendo, ósea si pero, booth esta preciosa, ¿cómo pudiste costearla booth? - _le pregunta a booth_-

Bo: vamos bones, no salió tan cara que digamos, su valor era estimado con unas arregladas y además con unos ahorros que tenía y además tenía pensado gastarlo en esto.

Br: pero booth.

Bo: ya hemos hablado de esto bones, o ¿no me digas que no te gusta?- _le pregunta frunciendo el ceño- _

Br: no amor esta bellísima, me encanta, es magnífica, te amo, te amo, te amo – _le dice agarrándolo por el cuello y besándolo nuevamente- _me fascina la idea de que es nuestra y podamos…- _le decía muy emocionada_-

Bo: podríamos hacer de todo - _booth se separa de ella y le dice poniéndole una mano en la espalda y otra por la cintura_ –pero, vamos bones entremos.

Br: no te iba a decir que podríamos hacer de todo booth, era en otro sentido. Aunque en realidad sí, me parece muy buena idea_- booth solo se sonrió ante lo que decía brennan._

_Al entrar a la cabaña booth le abrió la puerta a brennan para que entrara como todo caballero que es, ella solo se quedo atónita cuando vio lo linda y acogedora que era la cabaña por dentro, mientras entraba y hurgaba cada cosa con la que se topaba eran tan lindas, por cada cosa le decía lo bello que era, y aquellas paredes de color blanco, la vista hacia el mar definitivamente era hermosa, sentía como ese lugar emanaba felicidad, se sentía tan serena en el._

Br: woW booth, estoy sorprendida, si querías sorprenderme lo has logrado me encanta cada cosa que veo y que hay en ella simplemente son geniales.

Bo: gracias bones me haces el hombre más feliz, al saber que te haya encantado- _le dice acercándose a ella_-

Br: te amo booth, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, como no pude darme cuenta mucho antes de lo que me estaba perdiendo al negarte esta oportunidad aquella vez

Bo: no bones, ya te he dicho que las cosas tan solo pasan porque tienen que pasar, o como ya vez no estuviéramos juntos ¿no crees?, yo estoy orgullo de que todo lo que paso entre nosotros nos trajo como secuela el resultado más hermoso de mi vida- _le dice a ella acercándose y agarrándola por la cintura_ -

Br: gracias- _le dice lanzándosele en los brazos besándolo-_

Bo: no tienes nada que agradecer bones, solo seguimos las señales del universo- _al decir eso ella sonrió-_ además hay algo que te gustara y quiero mostrarte, ven- _le dice guiándola por el pequeño pasillo, hacia la habitación el camino estaba lleno de rosas ella estaba completamente feliz ese hombre era único era lo que pensaba ella, al entrar a la habitación quedo fascinada el cuarto era muy lindo la cama estaba llena de rosas, la vista al mar, todo era muy lindo- _

Br: booth esto es increíble- lo besa, él le responde y poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso ese beso.

_Booth le mira, su mirada y sus manos pasearon por todo su cuerpo, por sus labios por sus pechos, por su espalda y entre besos y besos cada vez que le hacía el amor a esa mujer sentía como si fuera la primera vez, vuelve a mirar su cuerpo que solo la cubría ese pequeño conjunto de playa, posos sus manos por su espalda desanudo aquel nudo que le sostenía el sujetador y volvió a mirarla, ella solo se disponía a sentir aquel placer que le daba booth cada vez que le hacía el amor, ya nada era como ella antes pensaba en ser ella la dominante en la relación, no podía hacerlo se sentía tan débil con cada tacto que él le daba y le cedía siempre el primer paso. Booth no tenía prisa, para nada, solo se enfocaba en ella en darle todo el placer que se merecía, poso sus labios en el lóbulo de su oreja y beso una y otra vez luego y bajaba por sus cuello y nuevamente subía, eso hacía que brennan temblara de la sensación, luego posos su ojos en los de ella en sus profundos ojos azules y ella le agarro por la cabeza y se hinco en sus labios, sus lenguas paseaban por la del otro como marcando un territorio sentían como sus lenguas descontroladas pero al mismo compas dejaban su huella, luego suavemente. Booth con sus manos habilidosas le termino de quitar el sujetador y se separo de sus labios suavemente, y volvió su mirada a sus suaves y firmes pechos y posos sus manos masajeándolos con mucho carisma, él le beso los labios, luego deposito un suave beso en su nariz luego bajo haciendo camino por sus cachetes, por su cuello mientras sus manos divagaban por sus pechos, siguió depositando esos pequeños besos hasta llegar a sus pechos, ella ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos sintió cuando booth se ahueco alrededor de sus pechos y empezó a temblar, su cuerpo se movía con cada respiración – _oh dios booth_- logro articular ella. _

_Booth sintió como ella le agarraba el pelo y sentía como ella podía presionarse sobre su cuerpo en forma de respuesta a los golpes de placer que él le brindaba, brennan no podía describir lo que sentía cuando booth dejaba sus besos y recorría con sus boca la parte inferior al igual que superior de sus pechos, como acariciaba su cintura y posaba delicadamente sus dedos en sus costillas y sobre sus hombros – _bones eres hermosa, eres lo más increíble para mi-_le dice mirándola a los ojos mientras ella le iba a decir algo pero solo el puso un dedo en sus labios y le dice – _shh_- brennan capto la señal, y el siguió en lo suyo, él quería encontrar la manera de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, cada vez que estaba con ella hacía lo mismo intentaba mil formas de buscar ese resultado. Sus manos nuevamente se deslizaron por sus hombros masajeándolos y ella arqueaba su espalda al sentir esas manos que tenían un efecto único sobre ella, se podía sentir como todo aquel lugar ya tenía un ambiente propio, ese ambiente único que solo ellos podían crear. _

_Sus labios nuevamente buscaron camino hacia sus pechos ya no estaban al borde de ellos ya su boca paseaba por la fisura de su pezón, su lengua iba de forma parpadeante sobre ellos y ella solo resistió sus caderas sobre él, el sintió esa electrizante reacción y de repente fija su boca en la punta de su pecho y succionaba suavemente de ellos y ella se regodeaba sobre él, estaba sin aliento y sus manos nuevamente estaba en la cabeza de el restregando sus cabellos y tirándolos de urgencia, el se traslado a su otro pezón ahora lamia con su lengua haciendo el mismo procedimiento que hizo con el otro y ella estaba totalmente estremecida. Luego de terminar de dar las mismas caricias que dio con el otro volvió a sus labios inundándose nuevamente, haciéndoles espacio propio mientras sentía los pechos desnudos de ella sobre su piel, su cuerpo moviéndose sobre el de él._

_En un momento en que se separaron para poder respirar ella se dirigió a su oreja y le dijo su nombre jadeante –_ seeley_- él le paso un brazo por detrás alrededor de ella con fuerzas deslizando sus manos por su espalda y la alzo a su boca mientras ella enrollaba sus piernas en las caderas de él y abriendo camino la coloco en la cama alrededor de todos eso pétalos de rosas. Nadie logro decir su nombre como ella lo hacía, beso su piel desnuda una y otra vez hizo un camino lleno de lujuria sobre sus pechos, su estomago, y se quedo allí en sus caderas besándole haciéndole cosquillas él le retenía las piernas para que no perdieran el control que tanto quería hacerle perder, pero todo con su debido tiempo pesaba él, y bajo a su pelvis haciendo que ese calor se concentrara allí ella solo suspiraba – _hmmm_-. __- _Quiero que se sienta como la primera vez, no quiero que exista un mañana, solo vivamos el ahora, no hay presión_- termino de decir el débilmente y volviendo a lo que hacía, brennan sonrió a lo que él le dijo, le decía eso cada vez que estaban juntos y le encantaba escuchar eso y hacerlo realidad._

_Booth siguió con lo que hacía besando y lamiendo su pelvis haciendo que ella sintiera ese calor único que le otorgaba el, le desanudo los nudos que tenía en cada lado de sus caderas y le quito el bikini ella se arqueo un poco facilitándole el trabajo y se lo quito por completo y estaba otra vez allí, le beso justo encima de sus pequeños rizos en medio de sus piernas, y un poco más abajo, ella solo gemía y se arqueaba para él no podía hacer mas nada – _booth hazlo de una vez_— le dice ella jadeante ya no aguantaba más. El alzando su cabeza para mirarla le dice—te prometo que llegare a todo lo demás, solo déjame hacerlo— a brennan no le quedaba otra opción que seguir deleitándose a lo que él le daba aunque no era una mala idea. _

_Ella temblando se abrió para él, y una persona tan brillante como ella no iba hacer que booth detuviera su misión. Booth dejo un beso en ese lugar que latía de necesidad, beso cada interior de ella y sentía como palpitaba así que permaneció allí por un momento, ella susurraba su nombre mientras él la atendía, ya que su lengua se perdía por todo su interior, estaba allí tan cerca, luego retrocedía tan lejos y besaba su pierna de arriba hacia abajo y luego en la otra. Arqueando sus caderas una y otra vez y agarrándose por las sabanas arrastrándolas hacia ella con sus puños apretados— _seeley por favor— _le dice ella casi atragantada y desesperada_– me gusto, vuelve a ello- _le vuelve a decir_ _y cuando vuelve su mirada hacia él, allí estaba entre sus piernas con su mirada cautivadora, él le sonrió y volvió a lo suyo. Coloco sus labios en ella estaba más caliente que nunca, ella se sacudió y gimió mientras él se degusto. Gimiendo coloco sus manos en la cabeza de el, con sus dedos unidos en su pelo le instaba a que siguiera allí, el besaba cada parte de ella haciéndole cosquillas, encontrando una y mil maneras de hacerla sentir increíble. Cuando aquella creciente sensación de urgencia y suplicas creciendo el volumen e intensidad, sentía como si fuera a estallar. Se alejo de ella dejando pequeños besos y haciendo un nuevo camino por su cuerpo subió y besaba su ombligo, al llegar a sus labios noto la forma en que se estremeció y como respondía su cuerpo enrollando sus piernas sobre él y apretándose en su contra, el calor de el irradia sobre la tela de sus pantalones era sumamente notable, ella sacudía sus caderas presionando su pelvis contra el sintiéndolo ten cerca mientras gemía, el bajo sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus nalgas y tirándolo aun más hacia él, ella desesperada le ayuda a quitar de sus pantalones hasta que quedo totalmente desnudo. –_ booth hagámoslo de una vez_- le dice brennan._

_El al igual que ella, sus cuerpos gritaban por el otro, sentía como cada parte de ella pedía por sentirlo dentro de ella al igual que él. Su cuerpo grito cuando sintió esa aglomeración caliente dentro de sus piernas y arqueo de forma instantánea su espalda, cuando él se hundió en su cuerpo ella soltó un sollozo de asfixia le pedía a su cuerpo para comportarse y no perder el control, el se apoyo sobre sus codos en la cama y ella le agarraba por la espalda, al igual que ella sus miradas estaban profundamente clavadas en las del otro, sus piernas se envolvían con las caderas de él, empezaban a moverse de forma continua al mismo ritmo, sus respiración era apenas mínima, sus piel estaban tan calientes. Ya brennan perdía el control de sí misma, sus ojos brillaban ampliamente, sus pestañas empezaron a revolotear y finalmente se sumió con sus ojos cerrados, él la miraba, le beso el cuello y con sus manos habilidosamente acariciaba sus cuerpo. Todo iba muy lento y demasiado rápido, en el ritmo perfecto. Ella estaba tan abrumada, sentía como la abatían los espasmos una y otra vez, incluso más fuertes que antes, empujaba las caderas convulsivamente –_Oye_- le dice a él._

_-¿_Qué_?-_

_- _cambiemos_- ella torció un poco las caderas instándole para darse la vuelta mientras otra vez estaban unidos, pareció recio por un momento luego allí arriba del. Ella jadeo un poco al sentir la sensación que sintió al cambio de posición, tenía las palmas de sus manos contra el pecho de él, la vista era buena de donde estaba ella, ella experimentaba subir y bajar las caderas en un constante movimiento, booth disfrutaba al igual que ella pero también la observaba._

_-¿porque me miras así?- le pregunta con voz temblorosa._

_- no lo sé- se estimo a decir el, ella solo sonrió. _

_Ella gemía y lo apretó con fuerza dentro de ella y vio la satisfacción de su rostro, de repente ya era incapaz de tolerar cada parte de ellos que estaban separados y bajo a su pecho y lo besaba frenéticamente mientras sus caderas aumentaban de ritmo tratando de sentirlo aun mas dentro de ella._

-No puedo, ¡aah_! – ya no gemía, ni susurraba, ya sentía como perdía el control y gritaba.- _es hora de que pierda el control- _los temblores continuaron y ella con sus rodillas presionando las caderas de él y el tomándole de la cintura – _dios mío_- jadeo todas esa sensaciones la abatían como una ola, todavía estaba duro sorprendentemente e increíble, si, nunca en los años de estar con mujeres él había tenido la magnitud de esos orgasmos que sentía con brennan, todo era diferente cuando se trataba de ella._

_El la tomo haciéndole cambiar posición de un momento a otro fue tan fugaz, y la embestía una y otra vez – _oh dios seeley_- la forma en que ella decía su nombre era totalmente candente sacaba sus caderas y luego con un empuje duro y le encantaba entonces siguió mas y mas rápido acelerando su ritmo, para que coincidieran con los cantos que salían de sus labios, todo se sentía tan caliente casi listos para estallar en esa sensación de placeres. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus nalgas tirando de él contra ella, su cabeza estaba firme concentrándose fijamente en la cara de ella en su débil pero a la vez intensa mirada, las piernas de ellas parecían dos imanes contra su cuerpo– _ohh brenn, voy a_- el aguantando su peso sobre sus codos cedía a lo que sus cuerpos le pedían y penetrándola aun mas una y otra vez, apretó sus nalgas haciendo que sus cuerpos se tensaran una vez mas y aquellas fuertes sacudidas que le hacían sentir espasmos en su miembro, fundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella y colocando sus brazos por detrás haciéndole que estuviera aun más cerca de él se derramo dentro de ella - _¡oh dios booth!-_ella exclamo suspirando agotada –ha sido genial bones- le dice saliendo de ella y tirándose en la cama, brennan se arrimo a sus brazos- booth te amo- booth le da un beso en la frente y regocijándose con ella le dice- también te amo bones- en pocos minutos se quedaron allí tendidos dormidos…_

_Holaaa espereoo que anden súper bien y les haya gustado el fick _

_Espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto…._


End file.
